Earthworking operations are becoming increasingly more complex and sophisticated. Advances in technology have enabled earthworking machines to perform work operations more efficiently, accurately, and reliably. Technologies such as position determination, control systems, autonomous and remote operations, and machine perception have enabled earthworking machines to perform tasks that have previously been possible to perform by only the most experienced human operators. The results of these advances in machine technology have been higher productivity and increased precision in the work performed.
However, the increase in complexity of the technologies employed, and the corresponding increase in work output, have put strains on the communications needed to efficiently coordinate large and complicated earthworking operations. The amount of information required to be communicated has increased dramatically, and the need for reliable and speedy communications is becoming increasingly important.
In addition, as earthworking operations become much larger, becoming even global in scope, the types of communications technologies needed to sustain operations becomes more diverse, thus causing problems with multiple communications systems not being compatible with one another. It is critical, for these large earthworking systems to function smoothly and efficiently, to have the capability to control and coordinate the varied communications systems to deliver information when and where needed.
The present invention is directed to overcoming one or more of the problems as set forth above.